Darkest hours
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Introducing an OC Laitha. A young woman befriends the Knights of Camelot but is she all she seems. All she wanted was to be safe but going to Camelot just put her in more danger. Trust issues, death sentences and falling into the arms of the wrong person.


**The darkest hour is any you spend with me!**

With a thud she was on the ground, her delicate fingers marred in dust, earth and what she was pretty sure was horse muck. A disgusted hiss came from her pink delicate lips which were now heavily contorted baring her teeth at the sound of horse hooves and distant screams.

Her head raised slowly as if unsure of if she really wanted to see the scene before her.

A man in the near distance laughed a hard belly laugh. It rang dirty in her ears and she wanted to jump to her feet and grab him and strangle him for what he and his men had just done to these poor people.

Her pale greyish blue eyes unwillingly opened to take in the garish scene before her. Bodies slain on the floor, blood, broken pottery and food strewn all over. A horse ran and flew gracefully over her head kicking more dirt up and it raining down on her dark blonde locks.

She ducked her head down again when a mercenary ran past her swinging a mace screaming with enjoyment as he ran towards a wicker shelf full of pots and smashed them as he laughed.

Now that the people were dead the men were setting about destroying the rest of the village and then after they had had their fun they would burn it down until there was nothing left but ashes.

Laitha didn't know if she would live to see the end of it but maybe if she laid still then maybe, just maybe they'd forget about her and leave.

It seemed to be hours before the last horse was heard leaving. The thick black smoke raised up and swirled around the remnants of the village.

Laitha knew she couldn't stay here. There was nothing to be salvaged here anymore. There were too many to bury and she alone could not do it.

She slowly raised to her feet praying they did not buckle and she be stuck here as the flames lapped at the corpses and the smoke grew thicker. "Please God let me survive" she begged as her legs shook but she refused to give in. Taking a single unsteady step she reached out with both hands to try to steady her balance.

It took a few moments before everything became as clear as possible through the haze of the smoke and the carnage.

"Oh my God" she choked as she saw just how many people had been killed here today. There was no logic behind it. Non of these people were users of magic or liaised with other Kingdom's. They were true, loyal people and lovers to the King so why had they all perished?

Taking an unsteady breath, instantly regretting that act when her lungs burned and she began to choke on the smoke.

Another minute here and she'd pretty much give up the fight and lay back down and wait for the flames or the smoke to kill her.

Laitha moved forwards, carefully stepping over bodies that lay battered and broken on the floor. Some were obviously dead and others she took the time to check. If she could save at least one then it would be something.

But all the men, women and children were dead. The tears stung so bad that she could not see and her foot snagged a human hand and she tripped and landed on a bloodied body.

She stifled a scream and scrambled back to her feet as a sickness swept over her and her hand raised to her mouth but recoiled the second she saw the bright crimson blood covering her pale skin.

There was nothing left for her. Everything she owned, her small hut was already in flames, keepsakes from her childhood, clothing and the remaining of her elixirs were all up in flames.

Her teeth ground together as the lump rose in her throat. All she had in the world now was the small satchel she carried which she'd been wearing when the men attacked.

Laitha was seen by many in the village as a medicine woman. She only dealt in common elixirs for colds, sores, rashes and sickness but it was enough to gain her a position of respect in the village she had only been at for a little over a year.

These people were her people and now they were all dead.

"Laitha, Laitha" gushed a voice from behind her. One she recognized and it instantly lightened her heavy heart.

She spun on her heels and her lips turned into a relieved smile as she spotted a boy no older than fifteen in a long red hooded cape. He was risking all being here but she was thankful to see another living soul.

Her features changed, her brow creased as her mouth fell open when he shifted aside his cape to reveal a young child. She had darker skin than Laitha and curly black hair but she was beautiful. Her eyes were red and swollen with the amount of tears she'd shed during the ordeal.

"I took found her roaming the outskirts of the village, before they left" he confessed glancing down.

She didn't dislike him for not helping the people. He was just a child himself and one not of violence. At least he'd saved the young child which was more than she could ever ask for.

"She does not belong with my people Laitha. I fear being with them would cause her more harm than good" he confessed as he handed the child over to the young woman. "She needs a mother, medicine and a roof over her head" he said softly. The boy was a devout Druid but he knew this young child deserved more.

Laitha smiled and offered him a solemn nod before setting the child on her right hip and leaned into the boy and gave him a soft kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you Noam. I will tell her of the Druid who saved her life.. now take care" she smiled and began walking out of the village towards the only place she knew she might find sanctuary for the young child, Camelot.

It was like the nightmare all over again, the sound of horse hooves echoing off the ground. It filled the air all around her. She closed her eyes tight and held the young child close to her as they hid in an alcove under an embankment. The tree roots poked through and ghosted her skin like spiders legs, tickling and making her squirm. She'd rather take on a thousand spiders right now than have to see those killers ever again.

Then everything fell silent for a mere ten seconds and then the sound of feet touching down on the grass made her cringe. The sound of boots came closer and closer until they stopped.

She held her breath hoping they'd just pass by without finding her. "Sssh" she hushed the child who began to whimper with fear. A tightness came over her throat and a sickness raised in her stomach.

She swore she was going to hurl right there and then they'd definitely find her and the child.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a gentle voice closer than it should be.

"It's alright, I wont hurt you" said the soft male voice. Her pale eyes opened slowly to see a hand extended out to her in the small alcove. Before her eyes she saw a handsome, kind looking man with dark skin and chain mail on.

Thank the Gods they were safe in the presence of Knights of Camelot.

Laitha slowly handed the child to him putting all her faith and trust in him, she hoped he wouldn't fail them.

She then climbed out and wiped down the dirt that had gathered on her leggings and tunic. She had never dressed like a real woman with a dress and shawl. She opted for more suitable clothing for when it came to climbing tree's to gather berries and other items for poultices and draughts for the villagers. Climbing a tree in a dress was more difficult than you'd think.

The knight who she was later to learn of being Sir Elyan took the child back to his horse and the other knights some of whom had dismounted now.

"She needs medical attention, she needs to be taken to Gaius" he said with an urgency to his voice.

A Knight with dark flowing hair came forth and took the child from the younger Knight and nodded his head. They all looked so elegant and authoritative in their armour and capes. She was in awe of just how beautiful these warriors of the King were.

The Knight with dark flowing hair, Gwaine took the child and remounted his steed and left along with another Knight and headed straight back to Camelot.

The dark skinned one and a rather tall Knight, unusually tall for a person now that she came to think of it but still she was thankful for their help.

"I am Elyan and this is Percval. Gwaine has taken the child back to the physician in Camelot. May I ask where you are from and where you were heading?" he asked taking a more authoritative tone now that the child was away and safe.

Laitha's eyes gazed at the two men. Her eyes falling on Elyan's lips as he spoke. "I..." she began but words lost them selves in her throat and she felt it run dry once again and the sickness raised again. Thinking back to the day she'd had was unbearable and she really wanted to try and forget it all but images of the men, women and children were burned into her mind forever.

She nodded in understanding, as long as the little girl got help that was all that mattered to Laitha.

"Camlann, nothing left now though" she replied with a sadness to her voice. She didn't want to show weakness in front of these men but it was so difficult. "I was heading to Camelot because Camlann is now nothing but ashes" she explained and hoped the men wouldn't press her too much for the details because she really didn't think she'd be able to go through it all detail by detail without breaking down.

"The mercenary's" muttered the taller of the two and turned to face his horse. She could hear him muttering more under his breath but didn't want to question how he knew.

"Were there any survivors?" asked Elyan but he could tell just from the look Laitha gave him that there wasn't. He nodded and then turned to his horse and took its reins in his hand "you may ride my horse" he said softly and offered to give her a leg up but she wasn't going to take charity and allow him to walk back to the city.

"I will ride with you. I've ridden behind somebody before I don't mind doing it again" she sighed not wanting to sound ungrateful but she really didn't want them seeing her as a feeble woman.

"Alright, if you wish" Elyan smirked and mounted the horse first then helped Laitha up behind him.

She could see Percval smirking from his horse before making it turn and then kicking it on into a full on canter back to Camelot. "Hold on tight" instructed Elyan to which she slipped her arms around his waist and then he kicked the horse on heading home to Camelot where it was safe and hopefully where she would be accepted.


End file.
